Broken Ouroboros
by vernajast
Summary: Sasuke is leaving the village to pursue power and his ultimate vengeance, but he can't resist paying Naruto one last visit on the way out of town. SasuNaru angsty smut.


_**Warnings:**__ smut, dub-con; bolded italics = genjutsu, plain text = reality. SasuNaru. Inspired by Moiya Hatake and Yaoi415. Title is from "Cado" by Novocain.  
_

* * *

**Broken Ouroboros  
by vernajast**

_**"S-Sasuke...?" **_

_**Naruto can feel his fingertips. They burn cold against his skin.**_

_**The blond boy gasps as the cold touch slides down his now-exposed belly to toy with the waistband of his boxers. "Sasuke...are you...ah**.**..!"**_

Across Naruto's one-room apartment, Sasuke perched on the windowsill observing his prey. The newly branded cursemark tingled along sensitive skin between his neck and shoulder. He ignored it, dark eyes locked onto the writhing, moaning boy in the bed. A smirk twisted itself across aristocratic features.

_**It's only when he opens his eyes that he notices it is silky scales dragging across his torso, not pale, slender fingers. He tries to convince himself this is a nightmare. He tries to convince himself to wake up. **_

_**One of the snakes noses down beneath his waistband—cool scales against taut tan Sasuke finally leans over his body, Naruto can't be sure whether to grin in relief or scream. Sasuke's face is manic, crazed. Black streaks of cursed chakra stain his skin, transforming Sasuke's perfect features into something ugly...wrong.**_

_**"Ugh...ngh...Sasuke, this isn't...r-right..." Naruto grabs for his rival's hair, and his hand passes through nothing substantial. Air. A ghost. "Sasuke!"**_

The Uchiha remained in the window, enjoying the simple pleasure of listening to Naruto moan his name. He was aware that his hand was moving steadily over the bulge in the front of his pants, but he didn't move to control it.

Sasuke was only human, after all.

For now.

**_"Sasuke, I can't...we...why are you...ah...!" Naruto arches his back against the bed as an exploring snake probes and presses against his entrance, teasing the tense ring of muscle into submission. As it slides effortlessly into his body, Naruto throws his head back, releasing an animalistic moan. "Oh...nnngh...S-Sasu...ke...!" The ghostly apparition of Sasuke leans down to bite Naruto's lip. Perfect white teeth sink in, drawing blood and Naruto's yell of pleasure-pain._**

Sasuke leaned his head back against the window trim, huffing colorless puffs of smoke in the cold pre-dawn air. He had planned to do this quickly, to leave the idiot with one last taste of what he would always be missing. He hadn't planned to stay.

He was supposed to be halfway to Sound by now. His ambition was at hand.

Instead, Sasuke's palm moved faster over his pants, fingers teasing the tip of his hidden erection.

**_The snake is no longer a snake now, but a blunt, plunging length. Slowly, Sasuke's body rematerializes over Naruto's. It goes unnoticed when the snakes disappear completely, leaving only Naruto and Sasuke, their hips connecting with each thrust, both boys huffing and moaning together._**

Sasuke groaned, and then bit his lip to hide it. His hands shook as they both moved along his own length inside of his shorts, eyes never wavering from Naruto's face until the last second when every muscle in his body went rigid and he could no longer hold back a moan.

**_"SASUKE! NNNGH! FFFFU-NNGH! AH...ah...ha...ah..." Naruto gripped the sheets and yelled out as he came, overshadowed by Sasuke's pale body, finally able to feel the other boy's heat against his skin. _**

Pleasure rushed through Sasuke's body, and for one moment...one hazy, terrifying moment...he felt the urge to stay overtake the need to go. He could move to the bed, lie with Naruto, forget Orochimaru, Sound, vengeance...everything he had worked for...if only he could...just...

With a rush of leaves and smoke, Sasuke disappeared from the windowsill.

"Sasuke!" Naruto sat bolt upright in bed. He scrambled around the twisted, sweaty sheets, searching the room for Sasuke's presence. With a sigh, he fell back against the pillow and shifted uncomfortably in damp, sticky boxers. He was alone.

Outside the gates of Konoha, Sasuke walked, then ran, desperate to escape the urge to turn back, which only grew fainter the farther he got away from Naruto.

[ .end ]


End file.
